1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclose relates to an apparatus for generating dental data for manufacturing an aligner using data using a CT apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a clear aligner using the apparatus.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a dental alignment method is categorized into a dental alignment method that uses a metal alignment device, a lingual-side alignment method in which an aligner is placed in an oral cavity, and a transparency alignment method in which a clear aligner made of transparent material is attached to teeth for dental alignment.
Particularly, the transparency alignment method is one in which the clear aligner made of transparent material covers teeth. In this method, the aligner is not seen from the outside and is detachably attached to the teeth. Thus, the method is gaining popularity due to its comfortability when compared to other alignment methods.
However, in the clear alignment method in the related art, in a case where there is a dentist's request to manufacture a clear aligner, using an apparatus for generating data on an alignment target tooth, data on multiple alignment target teeth that have to be arranged according to dental movement is generated from dental data on a patient that results from scanning by an 3D scanner. Then, a cast of the teeth is formed by 3D-printing the generated data on the alignment target tooth, and the clear aligner that is capable of performing dental alignment in multiple stages is manufactured by pressing transparent films against the cast of the teeth using a laminator.
At this point, the apparatus for generating data on an alignment target tooth has to separate the teeth from each other at a real-world separation distance between the teeth in a real-world shape, but fails to do so. Thus, an error occurs when the data on the alignment target tooth is generated.
In addition, in a case where the teeth are moved, in most cases, after the dental alignment is performed, one portion of the teeth is moved up out of a gum or moved down into the gum. Therefore, when a method of predicting and setting the dental movement is employed, in a case where only a portion of the tooth that is above the gum is a target for the dental movement, there is a problem in that the tooth is not moved sufficiently far in an intended direction due to a gum or a gum bone or the tooth is difficult to align with precision due to the interference of other teeth.
To solve this problem, an apparatus for generating dental data for manufacturing a clear aligner, which employs a mechanism by which to move the tooth, and a method of manufacturing the clear aligner using the apparatus are considered.